


因為孤寂是生命的底色(CA)

by silberyin



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberyin/pseuds/silberyin
Summary: 很久沒寫這種風格的同人文了，筆都鈍了。明明這種調調是我一開始最擅長的，果然長時間不寫就是會有報應(傷心)大概是個關於時間與愛的故事。在要寫清楚還是要寫模糊之間猶豫不決，最後選擇最不適合的折衷。這大概就是人生(菸)





	1. Chapter 1

Crawly看著第一場雨落下。總是晴朗的天空有白色的水氣凝聚，輕薄的雲朵飄盪，彼此覆蓋堆積，染上深深淺淺的灰，雨滴落下，那是種難以捉摸的物質，Crawly伸出手將雨水握在掌心，指尖將之揉散成一片冰涼。他明明看得見透明的液體，卻抓不住它。

像火焰一樣。

他想起曾經吻過他的肌膚與翅膀的烈焰──滾燙、紅艷，他捉不住它。Crawly幾不可見地瑟縮，一旁的天使舉起雪白的羽翼，他以一種看似從容的節奏迅速地躲進陰影中。

總是蔚藍的蒼穹已經黑了，宛如惡魔背後的羽色。

雨水從點點滴滴到滂沱，彷彿沒有盡頭。那場雨下了很久，久到Crawly看見雨絲滲進土壤的縫隙中，在地底匯集成水流，將地殼撐起，水珠落在山峰上，順著地勢向低谷流淌，當細流漫延成寬廣的江河，柔軟蜿蜒，挾帶不可抗拒的力道將土地切開，奔騰至最低處。透明的水液聚合而氾濫，疊出淡淡的藍，然後是濃濃的藍，將世界割出不規則的形狀。

為什麼？為什麼偏偏是這個時候？在人類的始祖被迫離開伊甸園的此時？為什麼偏偏是降雨？上帝的化身是祝福亦或警告？

暴雷在Crawly的頭頂響起，刺眼的閃電將蒼天撕裂成碎片，雷聲在天地之間迴盪，Aziraphale渾然不覺，Crawly卻聽懂了，這是上帝的叱責。轟隆作響，勾起體內永恆焚燒的疼痛。

但雨終究會停。

然後，世界有了白晝與黑夜，晴空與雨天。[1]

剛開始Crawly並不習慣。天堂沒有太陽，也沒有月亮，只有沒完沒了的刺眼白光，地獄好不到哪裡，換成沒完沒了的黑暗，呈現的是截然不同的極端，在他眼裡，兩者並沒有多少差別，同樣無聊，也同樣逼人走向瘋狂。

他不太能夠分辨出不同時段的天空。天色該是藍色的，然而晴天或雨天都會在那抹藍上塗抹出白、灰、黑，有時甚至是粉紅或橘黃或靛紫，呈現繽紛斑斕的色彩，讓他想起他曾經懸掛的星辰。

夜晚他能看見那些閃爍的星子，用難以察覺的速度悄然前行。人類用星光為自己尋找方向，刻劃出日期與季節。

對Crawly毫無意義。

他們在方舟下重逢。

「是你給諾亞傳訊的嗎？」Crawly問「那老傢伙為什麼要毀滅人類？」

「是我，而你不應該對上帝如此失禮。」Aziraphale看起來焦躁不安「上帝認為人間有太多的……罪惡。」

「你在開玩笑嗎？如果是因為罪孽，祂怎麼不乾脆用天雷劈死地獄裡的惡魔？」Crawly震驚不已「拜託，這是人類，又不是植物，你不能奢求給予他們誘惑而必然能抵抗，或賜與他們痛苦而必然要承受。」

「Crawly！這是、這是不可言喻的！」

「喔，去祂的不可言喻！」

Crawly還記得雨水淹沒那些花草的情景，翠綠的色澤被暴雨敲擊而失去生氣，鮮豔的花朵凋零在爛泥中，攪和成昏暗的泥巴。此時洪水湧現，在絕對的力量之前，人類和野獸並沒有分別，只能在張牙舞爪的洪流中嘶吼尖叫，掙扎著死去，成為汪洋中的浮屍。Crawly想要大笑，想要指向這幅荒唐的畫面給Aziraphale，想要質問上天考驗與滅絕的必然。他轉身望向Aziraphale，卻被對方眼底的淚光逼回舌尖的語言。

「天使……」

「Crawly，」Aziraphale將目光聚焦在他金黃的蛇瞳上「你到底想知道什麼？」

是什麼呢？Crawly也說不上來。

Aziraphale的眼淚最終也沒有流下。

降下的是燒紅天地的神火。

Crawly並沒有傻傻地待在城裡，畢竟他沒有再次體會天火焚燒的意願，況且上帝親降的憤怒之火，他也許會真的因此灰飛煙滅。他站在距離索多瑪與蛾摩拉安全距離之外的山丘，遙遙望向緋紅的火焰在城牆內炸出絢爛的火光。

然後他看見世界一片茫然的煙白色。

他不知道自己僵立了多久，直到他感覺到一雙柔軟的手溫柔地撥開臉上的鹽巴。

「Crawly，你何必呢？」Aziraphale輕嘆「就算你不是人類，直視神罰也是會苦痛的。」

「你不好奇嗎？為什麼洪水可見神火就不行？下一次祂又要如何消滅人類？」Crawly挑起眉頭「為什麼是鹽柱？如果是天使和惡魔目睹會如何？如果我就站在城裡，讓火球直接砸到我──」

「Crawly！」Aziraphale看起來充滿悲傷「Please.」

上一次見面的不歡而散，讓兩人有一段時間都不再聯絡。等到Aziraphale再次看見Crawly的身影時，摩西都已經前往領取上帝的旨意了。

「Crawly，」Aziraphale揉了下額角「是你嗎？」

「你指什麼？」

「你明知道的，Crawly。」Aziraphale嘆氣「那個金牛犢像。」

「喔那個可不能怪我，我又不喜歡牛。」Crawly說「我只不過是提出了幾個小小的疑問罷了。」

「Crawly，你到底想知道什麼呢？」

他想起摩西的手杖指向那片一望無際的海洋時，狂風捲起的海水，宛如兩面水牆，中間乾燥的土地遠遠延伸，看不見道路的盡頭是生存還是消亡。

「我想知道世界的那條線。」

「……什麼線？」

「可以把蛇拉直的線。」

Aziraphale從來都不懂Crawly到底在想什麼，即使他已經給出答案，Aziraphale依然覺得自己在迷霧中摸索。

直到某天他佇立在巨石陣前，看見一個男人在記錄日期時，喃喃自語道：「又到這天啦……他離我而去的日子。」他才隱約明白Crawly的感受。

除了每件事都變了以外，一切依舊。

陽光灑落在巨大的石柱上，將灰黑色的岩石鍍上淺薄卻耀眼的金光，亮度和天堂的永恆之光不相上下，在石柱的背光面底部拉出修長的陰影，彩度和地獄相差無幾。人類從光影的挪移中刻劃出時間，用曆法書寫自己和他人的人生。他們無法掌控光陰，甚至只能在時光的追趕下生老病死，於是在光影的流動之間，他們努力捉住所愛的一切。和天使的純白與惡魔的濃黑截然不同，人類的生活充滿繽紛的色彩，他們的生命短暫，卻充滿各式各樣大大小小的滿足與遺憾。

讓Aziraphale何其羨慕。

我們就像那些石柱。Aziraphale想。還只有其中的一半。你想說的是這個嗎？Crawly？

他想起在各各他時，Crawly對他說的新名字，叫……Crowley？

也許是時候給自己取個人類名字了。

[1] 此段敘述並沒有完全符合〈創世紀〉的說法，不過Crowley畢竟是惡魔不是天使，他搞不清楚確切的步驟也是說得通的，請不要對地獄的小公務員要求太高

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很久沒寫這種風格的同人文了，筆都鈍了。明明這種調調是我一開始最擅長的，果然長時間不寫就是會有報應(傷心)  
大概是個關於時間與愛的故事。在要寫清楚還是要寫模糊之間猶豫不決，最後選擇最不適合的折衷。這大概就是人生(菸)


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley在之後前往羅得海，他躺在波浪之上，想起Aziraphale眼底的水光，他多麼想要伸出指尖，為他抹去淚珠。據說人類的眼淚是鹹的，不知道天使的淚水是否也相同，或者如傳言那般，滑落化為晶瑩的珍珠。有沒有可能，和聖水等同神聖，如果他伸出蛇信，將那雙蔚藍眼眸中沁出的水珠舔去，是否會灼燒他的唇舌。

他讓自己沉入湖底，諦聽絕對的安靜，沒有植物伸展枝葉的騷動，也沒有生物的吐息，靜極，沉寂會透過身上的所有孔洞滲透進四肢百骸，讓冷涼侵入骨髓，連靈魂的碎片都凍成堅硬的寒冰，再讓死寂踩著磅礡的步伐來回輾踏，化為粉塵消散。

需要多少眼淚才能凝結出一片鹽海？

陽光穿透水面，映照在Crowley眼前，灰藍色的湖水閃耀點點金色的光芒，像Aziraphale的眼睛。

他想起Aziraphale的雙眼。

那雙蒼藍色的瞳眸總是平靜無波，喜悅如微風拂過海面，吹起極淺的水波，而哀愁則似小石子投入水裡，暫時地激起漣漪，很快就消逝無形。他的慈悲溫柔，就像海洋接納四處湧入的河川，再激烈洶湧最終都會歸於一片平靜安寧。

像死海一般。[1]

沒有憤怒的浪濤、沒有瘋狂的漩渦。Crowley突然感到難以忍受的焦躁，彷彿此刻高濃度的鹽分刺激眼膜。是了，Aziraphale看他的眼神，就是海面上的倒影，白晝飄然而過的雲翳，夜晚璀璨閃爍的星辰，只是他更像永恆懸掛天邊的月，在日光的照耀下遮掩身影，在黑暗的襯托中恣意發光，隨時改變一點外在的容貌，偶爾消失不見，然而他和偶爾盤旋而過的飛鳥並沒有多少本質上的區別，終究在湖面上激不起一絲波瀾。

多想看見那份平淡因為自己而掀起波濤──最好是瀰天大浪，將兩人一同溺斃其中。不如就這樣吧，讓自己骨子裡永遠在劇烈燃燒的天火漫延，將那汪清泉滾沸，淚滴蒸騰成燙人的白煙，宛如煉獄的硫磺沸泉，讓我們在其中相互折磨，直到凡間毀滅的時刻。

然而他捨不得。Aziraphale就適合天使的那副古板又可愛的模樣。也許讓Aziraphale眼中的湖水澆熄他靈魂的火焰，用平靜讓他失溫，總是清澈的水面凝固成純白的堅冰，讓世間萬物都無法映照在冰面之上，連上帝的目光都將被阻隔在外。只剩下唯一的天使與惡魔，拋棄他們的羽翼，在沒有其他生命紛擾的寒湖中相擁，汲取彼此的體溫，彷彿我們並不絕望。

因為孤寂是生命的底色。

Crowley閉上眼睛，在沒有半點聲音的死亡之海的深處停止呼吸，試圖從絕對的死寂中聽見宇宙最微小的聲響。他捉住那流淌過的時間，像當時那場雨落在Aziraphale的翅膀中，雨水從羽毛間隙中滑落的細響。Crowley沒有開口，心裡的嗓音卻清楚明確。

「告訴我，什麼是永恆？」Crowley問「是與祢看盡天地覆滅，還是極其短暫的瞬間？」

祂依舊保持沉默，時間亦沒有回答。天上忽然下起了雨，雨水落進海裡，Crowley面無表情地盯著雨滴在海面上激起的波動。忽然他發現身邊的鹽分從原本可以忽略的慢速開始加速向他聚攏，伴隨雨勢的增強，鹽分開始以肉眼可見的速度向他貼近，他可以看見自己的肌膚上布滿鹽粒。然而Crowley沒有動，他搓了下指尖的鹽粒，發現身邊的水流突然靜止，原本浮動的鹽都凍結在水中，連天上的雨滴也停在下墜的路途之中。

時間在他的手中停止。

「……祢這是什麼意思？」

Crowley喜歡火，因為火沒有特定的形狀，你永遠也無法輕易掌控它，不像水，隨著它的容器而產生變化。

而且水太像祂。

地球上百分之七十都是水，剩下的百分之三十在地上或地下也有水的流淌，人們還用上他們最頂尖的科技，讓水可以通往各個角落，維持人類的基本生存條件。所有生物體內都有水，沒有水的結果必然是死亡，就連祂洗淨信徒的罪孽，用的都是基督的寶血。惡魔可沒有血液，對Crowley而言那就是紅色的水。

然而水有線。

遙望遠方的水面，那條水平線能完美地將世界切割成天地，就像人界分隔天堂和地獄，讓一切清楚而明確，如聖水能將惡魔毀滅，無需懷疑。

否則要如何從一片蔚藍中看出海與天的差別？要如何切割白晝與黑夜？清晨和黃昏從不缺席，出場方式卻變化多端，沒有人類、甚至是超自然生物，可以明確地說出定義。人類嘗試分割時間，試圖將無形的時間抓在手裡，他們使用水鐘，認為時間彷彿流水難以捉摸但可以測量，於是天使與惡魔得以知道人類的歷史過去多少年月，對於他們自身卻沒有任何意義。

Crowley佇立在光陰的長河中，屬於他的河水卻靜止不動。無論他出入多少次，他永遠在同一條河中。[2]

他就是那支飛行的箭。[3]

後來，Crowley發現Aziraphale有些不一樣了。

他在羅馬時邀自己品嚐生蠔，在倫敦時讓自己觀看戲劇，在凡爾賽時和自己欣賞油彩畫，在維也納帶自己聆聽交響樂。

「你到底想做什麼呢？」Crowley躺在Aziraphale書店中的沙發上「你應該明白，藝術在我們眼中一樣轉瞬即逝，天使。」

「喔，你總會知道的。」Aziraphale微笑，將《快樂的科學》[4]砸到Crowley臉上「現在，看書吧！你會喜歡這個作者的。」

於是Crowley忘記了這件事。暫時地。

世界末日結束後，Aziraphale住進Crowley的公寓中，正大光明而無所畏懼。

Crowley在Aziraphale看書的時候，聽著音樂在他的大腿上睡了一頓午覺。順帶一提，天使手中翻閱的是《美麗新世界》[5]，而惡魔正播放的是「沙發音樂」[6]。午後的陽光溫暖，對Crowley而言卻炙熱，他在Aziraphale的腿上翻來覆去躲避日光的照拂，就是不肯起身。天使將雪白的翅膀展開，替睡不安穩的惡魔創造一片陰影，煙灰色的影子遮去Crowley臉上的熱度，同時也將前方的桌子切出深色的領土。Crowley凝視羽翼狀的暗影在桌面佔領半邊疆土，桌上Crowley還沒看完的雜誌散亂地攤開，上面壓著一碟他切給天使的紅絲絨蛋糕，旁邊放著Aziraphale的馬克杯，翅翼狀的把手下靠著他為惡魔脫下的墨鏡。

Crowley忽然想起很久很久以前的疑問，他想，他終於找到了那條線。

在初見Aziraphale為他擋雨的瞬間，在眼下Aziraphale為他遮陽的此刻。他的生命底色是浩瀚無邊的孤寂，然而Aziraphale卻努力地在兩人的畫布上塗抹絢爛的色彩。就算他的底色永遠都在，只要有Aziraphale，他就可以不再孤獨。

跨越那條無邊無際的線。

[1] 「死海」一名在《聖經》中並未出現，是始於二世紀的希臘人。在這裡當成是Crowley的原創，畢竟這樣的稱呼也挺符合他的風格

[2] 改編自赫拉克利特( Ἡράκλειτος，約公元前540年-前480年，古希臘哲學家，愛非斯派的創始人 )的名言：「人不能兩次踏入同一條河流，因為無論是這條河還是這個人都已經不同。」

[3] 改編自芝諾悖論：「一支飛行的箭是靜止的。由於每一時刻這支箭都有其確定的位置因而是靜止的，因此箭就不能處於運動狀態。」

[4] 《Die fröhliche Wissenschaft》，德國哲學家尼采的著作，1882年初版，集結許多簡短的格言，被視為尼采的經驗主義與懷疑主義的巔峰

[5] 《Brave New World》，英國作家阿道斯‧雷歐那德‧赫胥黎於1932年發表的反烏托邦作品，曾經因為猥褻、負面思想、沮喪、詆毀家庭制度、鼓勵非法使用藥物等原因在愛爾蘭被禁

[6] Chill Out，又翻譯為「放鬆音樂」，和時常圍繞在Crowley身邊的樂團的風格絕對不同

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想寫的東西很多，但動筆的動力很少......好希望一天有48小時(哭)


End file.
